<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oncie’s New Job Romance by epiconcelergamer69696969</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967352">Oncie’s New Job Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiconcelergamer69696969/pseuds/epiconcelergamer69696969'>epiconcelergamer69696969</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lorax (2012), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Yoga balls, another wedding fic, diluc and oncie are in love, i hate this, kaeya is mentioned, put me out of my misery, the enjoy or dont, too much cereal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiconcelergamer69696969/pseuds/epiconcelergamer69696969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of a job and without options, Oncie goes to work as an assistant to Diluc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diluc (Genshin Impact)/The Once-ler (The Lorax)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oncie’s New Job Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey what’s up i’m not dead yet and once again have a bunch of homework so enjoy the product of my genshin brain rot and procrastination :}</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oncie took a deep breath in before knocking on the door. Today was very important as it was his very first day working at teh dawn winery. He didnt exactly know what he’d be doing, just that he’d be an assistant to some rich guy. IT was really the perfect opportunity; oncie desperately needed the money and apparently rhe winery doesnt get many people coming in so they were quick to hire him. The door opened to reveal a maid. “Hi there!!” She said, “u must be Oncie. Come on in, master diluc is attending to some business right now. ONcie looked around the room. I t was very fancy and well maintained. Wowie am i excited though oncie.<br/>
*attracgtive man engers*<br/>
Oncie looked up to he a very hot (in more ways theatn one ;)) man looking down on him he was very tall.<br/>
“WHy hello there.” he said  sexily. “U muts be my new assistant. Buncy is it?”</p><p>Oncie;s face grew hot. “Close, it’s oncie actually”</p><p>“Ah yes oncie of course, my mistake. N e ways to day i have some beginner jobs for u. First polish my yoga ball so it is nice nad oily then sort my various types of breakfast cereal then meet me in th4e wine basement for your first day evaluation. If you do well I will keep u empoledy here as my permanedt assistant for ever. </p><p>Oncie nodded and got to work. hIs first day and he alreaedu has so much work to di!!! I beeter get started oncie thought. First he went to the yoga closted where master diluc kept his special yoga ball. They he got some grape oil and began hisjob. It went so well, that he took a se ond to admire the room around him. IT was then ethat he felt eyes ont eh bgeck of his neck. He gleaned over for just a second to see diluc smirking at hi mand then hastily look away. Could diluc find him attrafctive as well??/ no time to thin k about that, there’s cereal that needs organizing. Then he wen tto diluc’s massive breakfast cereal pantry. This will tak e no time at all he said as he began. He was right, and finished quickly. That meant it was time fo rhis final task: the evaluation. </p><p>Oncie wobbled nervously. “I sure hope i pass i want this job and also to kiss diluc on the mouth” oncie whistperedc to himself. Then he headed down the stair in to the wine basement. </p><p>Diluc was waitin g for his when hegot there. Hell oncie welcome to the wince basement are you ready for your assessment?</p><p>“Yes i am”</p><p>“Ok…………………….” there was a long pause before diluc continued “u did very well oncie. Good job i would like to emply u as my forever assistant.”<br/>
THen he leaned in. oncie could smell his chees and wine scented cologne. Oncie looked up at eh hansom man;s eyes. Oncie reached up his body adn kissed him (on the mouth). They both kissed and then stopped.</p><p>“Well” diluc said “i never dreamed this woudll happen. Ever since i sawe you doing my chores i was so in love with you are your se3xy self. Please oncie. I need you. You are so sexy and green and i will pay you well because i am very rich. I will also give u a knife in case kaeya ever comes over because i dont want to deal with him”</p><p>“What”</p><p>“Nevermind. What i mean is,,,,,,, marry me oncie”</p><p>“Oncie began to cry.” yes yes a thopughand times yes. I will marry you. He was so happy ot be witht eh man of his dreams since that morning. \</p><p>Cool the weeding is tomorrow.</p><p>Yayay</p><p>~RIME SKIP WEDDING NOW~0</p><p>Everyone sat in the chairs at the wedding. Egg and kaeya kissed because i said so,. Then they were married happily ever after the end bye love u gotta go write my paper that’s due in a few hours ;}</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comment if u enjoyed it, comment if u didn’t, comment if u just really like eels</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>